Aaron and Emily: Children of the Dark
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Hotch apologizes for what he said and Emily gets understanding. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok so next up in Aaron and Emily is Children of the Dark. In the last story we saw Hotch open up to Emily about what happened with Hailey. In this episode, things are just a bit rocky with Emily and Hotch after their talk about Emily wanting to take Carrie back to Washington. But we also see Hotch on his phone at the end trying to get Hailey to let him talk to Jack. Will Emily be upset with what Hotch said to her or will she be the friend she know he needs? Have fun.

Disclaimer: The only thing my writing has gotten me is a bad wrist. Don't mean I'm stopping, but that's all I get out of this.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sighed to himself as he got ready to head back to the office after the plane landed. Hailey had refused to wake Jack and Hotch had finally just given up. As much as he wanted to hear his son's voice, he couldn't fight with Hailey anymore.

"You ok?"

Hotch turned at the quiet question and saw Emily. After what he said when she brought up wanting to bring Carrie home, Hotch wasn't sure Emily would want to talk to him.

"Hailey wouldn't wake Jack so I could talk to him." Hotch said. "Said if I wanted to I should have called before his bed time."

Emily nodded but kept her opinion to herself. While Hotch may confide in her, Emily knew they weren't nearly close enough for her to give him her real view on Hailey.

"You heading to the office?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded. "Might as well get the paperwork out of the way now."

"Mind if I ride with you?" Emily asked. "I don't feel like going home yet."

Hotch agreed. He understood that feeling. The two climbed into the SUV that would take them back to the BAU and headed off. For most of the ride they were silent until Hotch cleared his throat.

"Prentiss, I want to apologize for before." Hotch said.

Emily frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When you spoke about wanting to bring Carrie back here to DC, I was, well I wasn't exactly nice or supportive." Hotch said. "And I don't want you to think that I think you wouldn't be able to do it."

"That never crossed my mind Hotch." Emily said.

"Good because I think you would make a great mother." Hotch said, giving Emily a small smile.

Emily returned it. "Thank you. I just hope I get the chance."

Hotch stopped at a red light and looked over at Emily. "You will. Just give it time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan sat at his desk and watched as for the third morning, Hotch and Emily arrived together. After what he and Garcia had seen the other night, Morgan was beginning to think that maybe Hotch was staying with Emily rather then his empty house. What really made Morgan curious is why would Hotch be confiding in Emily when not that long ago it seemed like he didn't even trust her?

"Morgan you ok?" Reid asked, snapping Morgan out of his thoughts.

Morgan faced the young genius. "Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"You seemed to be watching Prentiss and Hotch with some intensity." Reid said.

"Just thinking kid." Morgan said.

Reid frowned. "You sure?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, let's get to work. Those case reports are not going to write themselves."

Morgan got ready to start his report, still watching Emily and Hotch out of the corner of his eye. The two were standing by Emily's desk talking quietly. Morgan couldn't make out what they were saying but he could tell from their faces it was serious.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched Hotch carefully. "You sure you want to go back to your place tonight?"

Hotch nodded. "If Hailey and I stay separated I can't avoid living alone forever. It's going to happen at some point."

Emily crossed her arms. "Alright, just remember, you can come back to my place any time."

Hotch risked a small smile. "I'll remember."

Emily returned the smile. A few second later Hotch went to his office while Emily sat at her desk.

"So Prentiss," Morgan said. "what's going on with you and Hotch?"

Emily sighed. She knew this was coming. "We were just talking Morgan."

"Yes but this is the third morning that I've seen you two have come in together." Morgan said as he walked over to Emily's desk and leaned against it. "So gonna tell me the truth?"

"You're curious because Hotch and I entered the office together?" Emily said. "Should I point out how many times you and Garcia come in together?"

Morgan crossed his arms. "This is not about me and Garcia."

"And it's not about me and Hotch either." Emily said. She saw the look on Morgan's face and knew he wasn't giving up. "Look Morgan I'm helping a friend ok?"

Now Morgan was really curious over how protective Emily was being. "Come on Em,"

"Morgan," Emily and Morgan looked up and saw Hotch watching them. "Leave Prentiss alone and get to work."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Later that night Hotch was still sitting at his desk working even though it was long past when the others had gone home.

"Planning on working to the point where you just pass out when you get home?"

Hotch looked up from his work to Emily standing in the door way.

"That transparent?" Hotch asked.

Emily shrugged as she walked in. "At this point I think only to me, though Morgan is curious on why we keep coming in at the same time in the morning."

"I told you to let me go home to get ready for work." Hotch said.

"And have you get up even earlier then you already do?" Emily shook her head. "You barely sleep as it is Hotch." she sat down in one of the guest chairs.

Hotch sighed. "Think it would be any easier just to tell all of them that Hailey left and I stay at your place rather then my empty house?"

"I'm sure they'd accept that though they might be confused on why it's me you're staying with." Emily said.

Hotch leaned back in his chair. "I imagine you're a little confused on that too."

Emily looked down at her hands before looking back at Hotch. "I assumed you had your reasons. I mean you've known the others longer, trust them more so I'm sure there's a reason why you choose to come to me."

Hotch nodded. "You're right I have known the others longer. But I don't trust them more. I trust each and every one of you in the same way with the same amount of trust."

Emily frowned. "So why me then?"

"JJ wouldn't have been comfortable with me showing up, the same with Reid. Morgan would have pushed for answers and Gideon was missing at the time." Hotch said. "Of course I didn't figure any of that out until the next morning."

"So you came to me, even if it was subconsciously because you knew I couldn't push and wouldn't be uncomfortable with you there." Emily said.

"That's the way I figured it, yeah." Hotch said. "You're ok with that right?"

Emily smiled. "Hotch I'm just happy to know you trust me. For the longest time after I joined the team I wasn't sure you did."

Hotch leaned forward, placing his arms on his desk. "It wasn't that I didn't trust you Emily, I was suspicious. It just translated as mistrust."

Emily nodded her understanding. She continued to watch Hotch. "You're not ready to go home are you?"

Hotch sighed. "No I'm not."

"Don't push it Hotch." Emily said. "One step at a time. You will be ready."

"It's not like I'll be welcome much longer." At Emily's confused face Hotch went on. "If Hailey and I do get divorced, I'm giving her the house. It's Jack's home, he shouldn't have to move."

Emily stood. "It hasn't come to that yet." she nodded her head towards the office door. "Come on, it's late."

Hotch nodded and stood. After grabbing his jacket he followed Emily from the office.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so that ending was not how I planned. Don't worry Hotch will find the courage to go back home. Probably in the next story. Emily's going to help him through this whole thing along with Dave once he joins and Hotch let's him in on things. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. No snarky comments from the peanut gallery today! Kisses~Sarah!!


End file.
